1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini blind apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mini blind apparatus having a plurality of parallel spaced horizontally disposed slats.
2. Background Information
Mini blinds typically include a plurality of parallel spaced slats connected to each other by control cords which not only control the elevation of the slats but also control the inclination of the slats relative to each other.
Such control cords for controlling the inclination of the slats usually have a ladder shaped configuration with a front and a rear rail having a plurality of rungs extending between the rails. The arrangement is such that the lateral ends of each slat is supported on a corresponding rung of the ladder. When the rails are moved relatively to each other, the rungs are tilted thus controlling the inclination of the slats.
However, the manufacture of the aforementioned ladder controls is relatively complex. Also, the threading of the slats into the space formed between adjacent rungs of the ladder control is labor intensive.
The present invention simplifies the manufacture of control cords by the manufacture of such cords from polyester material.
Additionally, the present invention provides a unique arrangement for controlling the inclination of the slats of a mini blind apparatus by the provision of tabs secured to the slats, such tabs including anchoring spools.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a control cord that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a mini blind apparatus which simplifies the manufacture of such mini blinds.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a mini blind apparatus that includes tabs for supporting the slats and spools secured to control tapes for tilting the slats.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.
The present invention relates to a mini blind apparatus is disclosed which includes a first slat having a first and a second end and a front and a rear edge. A second slat is disposed spaced and parallel relative to the the first slat, the second slat having a first and a second extremity and a front and a rear side. A control mechanism is connected to the slats for controlling movement of the slats. The spaced disposition of the slats is selectively controlled by the control mechanism. The control mechanism includes a supporting polyester tape which is connected to the slats.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the slats are disposed horizontally and the polyester tape is of rectangular cross sectional configuration.
Additionally, the mini blind apparatus includes a first tab having a front and a rear end, the front end of the tab being secured to the rear edge of the first slat. The first tab includes a first member which definines a first aperture and a second aperture disposed between the first aperture and the rear end of the tab. A second member is disposed spaced and parallel relative to the first member and the second member defines a first hole which is aligned relative to the first aperture. A second hole of the second member is aligned relative to the second aperture and is disposed between the first hole and the rear end of the tab.
Furthermore, a first spool is disposed between the first aperture and the first hole, the first spool defining a first orifice which is aligned relative to the first aperture and the first hole.
Moreover, a first pin extends through the first aperture, the first orifice and the first hole for rotatably supporting the first spool between the first and second members.
A second spool is disposed between the second aperture and the second hole, the second spool defining a second orifice which is aligned relative to the second aperture and the second hole.
Also, a second pin extends through the second aperture, the second orifice and the second hole for rotatably supporting the second spool between the first and second members.
Additionally, the first spool defines a first slot and the second spool defines a second slot. The control mechanism includes a first and a second polyester tape, the first tape extending through the first slot of the first spool and the second tape extending through the second slot of the second spool.
The first spool includes a first cylindrical body which defines the first slot, the first body having a first and a second end. The first slot extends diametrically through the first body transverse relative to the first orifice such that when the first tape extends through the first slot and the first pin is inserted through the first orifice, the first tape is wedged between the first pin and the first orifice.
Moreover, the second spool includes a second cylindrical body which defines the second slot, the second body having a first and a second extremity. The second slot extends diametrically through the second body transverse relative to the second orifice such that when the second tape extends through the second slot and the second pin is inserted through the second orifice, the second tape is wedged between the second pin and the second orifice.
The first orifice is serrated such that wedging of the first tape is enhanced. Also, the second orifice is serrated such that wedging of the second tape is enhanced.
Additionally, the first spool further includes a first flange which extends from the first end of the first body and a second flange extends from the second end of the first body.
Furthermore, the second spool further includes a first annular extension which extends from the first extremity of the second body. A second annular extension extends from the second extremity of the second body.
The first pin has a first and a second end, the second end of the first pin defining a first point. Also, the second pin has a first and a second extremity, the second extremity of the second pin defining a second point. The arrangement is such that when the pins have been inserted into the orifices, the points are snipped off.
More specifically, the pins are metal and the slots are beveled at the ends thereof to facilitate threading therethrough of the tapes.
The first tab further includes a frangible spacer which is disposed adjacent to the rear end of the first tab, the spacer being removed from the first tab after the pins are inserted through the orifices.
Additionally, the first and second spools define first and second flattened portions which are disposed diametrically opposite to each other in order to assist location of the spools during threading thereof.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained hereinafter. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.